Sinbad's Heaven
by 6anime6lover6
Summary: She was just a poor child, trying to survive; she never thought that she would make a friend, have a destiny in this life time. But she was glad she had met him. Her life. Her Sinbad. Sinbad/Oc. I might get a few facts messed up. I watched the anime and they didn't have a lot of information of Sinbad's past, so enjoy! Might later be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

The island country of Sindria was having another beautiful beginning to their day. Though only a few days old the country had around fifty inhabitants; escaped slaves, people looking for a better life. The founder was a young Sinbad, almost fourteen in age. With the power of Baal he swore to protect his people. So far there had been a few other minor countries have tried to take the island but failed at these attempts. Things were starting to settle around the foundation of Sindria and soon Sinbad would leave to train with a Spartan warrior. It was because of this he had been running around the island, building up his stamina before he met his mentor to leave his country.

As he was running he saw a flash of white in the corner of his eye. He stopped running to look back at it and saw nothing. He was about to start running again when he felt a small tug he knew too well. It's hard to forget what it feels like being pickpocketed. Swiftly he grabbed the hand that was pulling away with his sack of fresh water before turning to meet the eyes of the culprit. He had to look down a few inches to see a bundle of crazy white hair, tan skin and silver, almost white, eyes. Sinbad stared in shock as the young girl- she couldn't be older than ten- started to struggle to get away desperately.

He noticed she was so scared that she had started to cry as her fighting got weaker. Softly Sinbad took the water sack out of her hand before opening it and holding it up to mouth, still holding onto her wrist. Her eyes got wide, tears slowing down, as she took a sip of what she had been so desperately she needed to steal. She took a few more gulps before Sinbad started to talk to her.

"You didn't have to try to steal it. You could have just asked," he spoke kindly as he slowly let go of her wrist. When she didn't instantly run away he knew he was going to take her with him. Plus, she was a tiny wisp of a thing he couldn't just let her run wild on such uncharted land.

Slowly, as to not startle her, he took her hand and tugged her so she would follow. The first few tugs she was hesitant but followed him anyway. The walk was silent on her part but Sinbad spoke to her, telling her how he found the island and how he wanted his country to grow and stand for. And even though she had barely spoken, she felt like something amazing had just begun. As the drew closer to the new dirt roads of Sindria's only city Sinbad turned to look in her eyes. "I never asked, but what's your name? Mine is Sinbad."

Silence reined as they stared at each other, both knowing what the name would symbolize; a new trust, a new friendship. After a minute she closed her eyes and sighed before opening them. With a soft smile she simply said one word.

"Nevaeh."

With a smile Sinbad held her hand tighter as he led her to his home at the top of his island, not knowing what would happen in the future but knowing that it would happen with them side-by-side.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a year but the island country of Sindria had changed dramatically- and in a good way to. Now the main city was almost completely finished, the palace started by his first citizens and himself was still there, finished and beautiful. There were now hundreds of buildings, more than half of them being used already by civilians that had arrived while Sinbad had gone to train for a year to better control his Djinn Baal. Now Sinbad walked down the streets that were once just dirt and was now a stark white clay with four of his newly made friends Ja'far, Masrur, Hinahoho and Yamraiha.

Walking down the main road he was easily reminded of Nevaeh who he had not seen or talked to in almost seven months. During his training with the Yamraiha Gladiators, Nevaeh had been picked by most of the Gladiator women to train. After that he hadn't seen or heard from her. Not one word.

He came out of his thoughts as Yamraiha gasped as the palace came into sight. It was just how it was as he left it with Drakon, white clean and enormous. Not breaking stride as they came to the gates surrounding the palace, he threw open the doors and yelled out, wearing his signature goofy grin ", Drakon, I'm finally hooooommme!"

The others had sweat drops - except for Masrur of course- as a boy not older than them appeared.

"There's my comrade. Drakon, look, I made friends," Sinbad explained as the small boy just stared at everyone before ignoring Sinbad and introducing himself. "My name is Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon. You may call me Drakon, as Sinbad does."

A silence ran through the group before Sinbad decided to introduce his new, and apparently shy, friends ", the one with white hair is Ja'far. The redhead with red eyes is Masrur, he's a Fanalis. The one with blue hair is Hinahoho. And the only female of the group is Yamraiha. Hey, Drakon, has Nevaeh come back yet?"

Drakon shook his head. "No, but a letter was sent a few weeks ago saying she'd be back soon. Just be patient," Drakon reassured ", Now follow me, I will let you all pick your rooms and have someone clean them afterwards." And with that the group followed Drakon into the palace, closing the gates behind them.

The island of Sindria was a sight for sore eyes, especially the silver eyes of Nevaeh. She had grown a few inches in the year she had been separated from the island. She looked the same except for the warrior garb she wore, a blue and white half robe top with a full length split skirt. At first the 13 year old girl had been embarrassed to wear it anywhere but after battling at in it multiple times she found it easier to wear than regular clothes and got used to the unwanted stares of others.

The female Gladiators, some of them Fanalis, had whipped her into full strength and pushed her to get her first Tower and ultimately her Djiin, Vual, who was held in the bangles Sinbad had given to her before she left with the woman.

Now at a full strength she never knew she had before, she was returning back home to Sindria. And to Sinbad- her first and best friend.

But of course this trip home was just a break before she started her real journey. Once she left Sindria she would be heading to a new country called the Kou, lead by kind and fearless man. She had a week to take in the sights of Sindria, old and new and have some rest time with Sinbad who was guaranteed to be having a fun time- he was always having fun wherever he went. But a time to have fun would probably be very good for her.

As the boat docked Nevaeh took in the sights. The docks and a few buildings were a slight blur in her memory, but the rest was all new to her. The city was white, or at least the ones that were finished, and large, the beginnings of a prosperous land. And in the middle of the city was a gigantic the lead its way all the way to the gleaming white palace that had most certainly not been there when she was last here. Assuming that the palace was Sinbad's she made her way to the stairs, which reminded her of all the stories of a place called heaven,a place where all the good souls go after death, or so Nazumi, a female gladiator had told Nevaeh about.

As she walked up the stairs it was hard not to think of how far this fair city had gone in such a short time. A year ago it was just wild jungles and now it was a haven for all. Going up the stairs Nevaeh saw some men and women Sinbad had introduced her to before they had left, original citizens who had come on the same boat as Sinbad and Drakon. Lucy, a prostitute who had 4 children and wanted to start their lives over. Jacob, a retired soldier who had been dishonorably discharged for not killing the woman he loved because she was of Fanalis descent . Even Sheek, a man exiled at the whims of his King for not shining his shoes right. All of these people that needed new lives and had nowhere to turn to but a young boy who was determined to be a fair king. When she passed the people she knew they smiled and waved, Lucy even yelling a 'welcome home' towards her. And Nevaeh would wave back and smirk shyly, happy to even have a place to call home.

Once she got to the top she was stopped in her tracks by a huge gate; it was a huge gate, much bigger when up close. _At least Drakon thought of safety,_ was all Nevaeh could think as she knocked on the huge double doors. After a few minutes a flushed older woman opened the door, her black hair riddled with strands of gray flying all around her. She looked to be in her mid to late 50's, but had the happy glow of a woman in love and had the brightest smile to go with her smiling green eyes.

"I'm so sorry," the older woman said while looking Nevaeh straight in the eyes, eyes danicing with happiness, "the door is so hard to open."

Nevaeh stared at the woman before giving a small laugh, enchanting the woman with a laugh from the heart. "It's alright, I would have taken longer. You must be very strong; something this new country will need an abundance of. My name is Nevaeh. What is your name?"

Smiling, the woman came up and wrapped her arms around the small girl who reached to the middle of her stomach. After the hug the older woman met eyes with Nevaeh, kind silver eyes to smiling green and answered ," My dear, my name is Nearena. I am sure you and I will get along splendidly. Sir Drakon told me to be on the look out for King Sinbad's friend. And might that person Be you?"

Hearing the teasing tone of her voice Nevaeh smirked , " I might be."

"Well come in dear. I bet your tired from all your travels, you should get some rest. Especially for the party that is tonight for the arrival of King Sinbad," Nearena spoke rapidly as she pulled Nevaeh inside the gates. Before they left the gate Nearena went to a few training soldiers to get them to close the gate. Then the two woman were on their way to where Drakon must have made Nevaeh's room.

The halls were long and winding, sparkling pearly white like the rest of the city. When they were walking down a hall that was on the outside, showing the whole city and the cerulean blue ocean surrounding it, Nearena kept going straight, into the hall until the hall was back inside. After they passed a huge door they stopped in front of a slightly smaller door, designs in gold surrounded it. Silently they opened the door and Nevaeh was shocked at what was there.

The room was white like the rest of the palace and it was huge, probably the size of two of the houses outside of the palace put together. The ceiling was arched up with 4 pillars, 2 on each side of the room. In the middle of the room was a huge circular bed on a three step circular podium. The bed was drapped with red and purple sheer curtains, all hanging artistically around the bed. But the most shocking thing was the beautiful view of half of the city and the ocean. The room was open, the only thing between the room and the outside was a few sheer red curtains that were flapping lazily in the sea breeze. It was so open and so bright. She loved it. It was the most extravagant thing that she could call hers and she was so happy she could have it.

"Well the bath is to the right my dear. The water was warmed by a new employee. I'll go get you some clothes and there is a robe on the wall next to the bath. I'll be back soon dear," and with that said and a smile thrown at her she was alone again. She stood there looking out to the ocean for a minute before going to the bathing room.

The room was a good size and the tub could fit four or five. Water filled three-fourths of the tub so it would not over flow when she went in and it was steaming. Stripping herself of all articles of clothing, save for her bangles, she got into the water, instantly relaxing. The travel home had been long and the training even longer. It felt good for her to not have to worry over training or get attacked by one of her multiple mentors.

After washing her hair and body she got out, putting on her purple robe that pooled around her feet. She dried her hair with a towel and grabbed a intricately twisted silver brush and walked into her main room, sitting herself on her bed. Counting, she brushed her hair. Nazumi had gotten into the habit of counting the 100 strokes a princess has to make her hair as fine as silk.

Around number 68 her eyes were getting heavy, the day catching up to her. She finished brushing her hair, and threw the brush next to her to tired to get up. The last thought she had was, _I didn't even get to see Sinbad or Drakon yet,_ as she stared at the faraway crashing waves, the bright midday sun shining on the glistening waters.

She fell asleep before Nearena got her clothing, dreaming of when she saw her friends again.


End file.
